Admit It Lelouch and C C, You Make Each Other Happy
by Windrises
Summary: Ever since that day C. C. kissed Lelouch, the two of them have been avoiding a conversation about it. Kallen notices how silent they're being around each other, so she pressures them into talking to each other.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story takes place during the show's second season.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero, had dealt with a lot in recent weeks. After losing his memories for a year, he had gathered those memories back, as well as gotten back to his Zero identity and his sidekicks, the Black Knights. Things had changed so much for Lulu. Some of those changes were painfully terrible, others were strong improvements, and there were a few emotions that Lelouch didn't know how to feel about. Before all of the memory nonsense happened, Lelouch's closest female ally, C. C., had kissed him. The two of them hadn't been dating, so Lelouch was deeply surprised by the kiss. He and C. C. hadn't talked about that moment, but they often thought about it.

One day, Lelouch was having a meeting with the Black Knights, while dressed as Zero. He tried to be as confident and daring as ever, but his worried feelings were making him act differently. He tried to hide those feelings as much as possible, but some of his teammates were sensing that something was wrong. Zero looked at his sidekicks and said, "So, is everybody ready for our upcoming attack?"

Kaname Ohgi answered, "I guess."

Zero replied, "This isn't a guessing game, Ohgi. This is war. It's a very serious thing, so stop acting goofy."

Tamaki had an immature smile on his face, while saying, "I like being goofy!"

Zero replied, "You also like not adding anything of use, don't you."

Tamaki defensively responded, "Hey, I'm essential." He pointed to C. C. and asked, "What about her? All she does is stand around with her gothic look, looking like a character in a Tim Burton film."

Zero had an annoyed tone in his voice, while saying, "Don't mock her. She's more important than you can ever imagine." C. C. had been avoiding eye-contact with Zero, but after he stood up for her, she smiled at him. Zero calmed down and said, "Anyways, I think we've discussed all of the important matters. The meeting is over." He started walking away.

A few minutes later, Zero was in one of his private rooms in the Black Knights' hideout. C. C. and Kallen Kozuki, the only two members of Zero's team who knew he was Lelouch Lamperouge, were also in the room. Since Lelouch didn't have to hide his secret identity from them, he took off his mask and said, "Ah, that thing is uncomfortable and sweaty."

Kallen stuck her tongue out and said, "We don't need the gross details."

Lelouch replied, "Very well then. So, did I do a good job at the meeting?"

Kallen answered, "For the most important, but at the end, you were acting pretty weird."

Lelouch replied, "Tamaki's the one who made things weird. I deserve no blame."

Kallen looked over at C. C., who was munching on pizza and hugging her stuffed animal. Kallen said, "Something weird is going on."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kallen answered, "C. C. hasn't said a single thing."

Lelouch replied, "Maybe she just doesn't feel like talking. I respect her quietness."

C. C., in a soft tone of voice, said, "I only speak when there's nothing to be said and believe me, that bland meeting didn't require a single comment from yours truly."

Kallen was smart enough to tell that something was going on, so she said, "Come on, both of you. You haven't been talking or even looking at each other. Are you fighting or something?"

Lelouch barely understood his own avoidance around C. C., but he knew it wasn't about anger. He said, "C. C. and I haven't been fighting. In fact, I've been getting along with her more than most people."

Kallen replied, "Sheesh Lelouch, if you avoid those you get along with most, I'd hate to be one of your enemies."

Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while asking, "How do you know you're not on my enemies list?"

C. C. finally spoke-up, by saying, "I saw your enemies list, because it was in your bedroom closet. For someone who calls himself Zero, you sure have a long list of enemies." She and Kallen chuckled, while Lelouch looked grumpy.

Kallen looked back at Lelouch and said, "You need to sort things out with her, so you can actually talk and look at each other and get to work on our mission."

Lelouch sighed and relied, "I hate to admit it, but you might have more common sense than me. C. C. and I have been acting pretty childish, haven't we?"

Kallen responded, "You can say that again." Lelouch was about to repeat himself, but Kallen angrily stared at him, which convinced him not to say it. Kallen got up and said, "I'm going to go say goodbye to our fellow teammates, for the day, while you two talk." She exited the room.

Lelouch and C. C. both felt like they were in an awkward position. They hadn't feel comfortable having a personal conversation with each other, since the day C. C. kissed Lelouch. They often tried to have Kallen around, so they could avoid direct eye-contact or conversation. However, they were put into a position where they had to talk to each other. Lelouch didn't want to waste more time, so he said, "C. C."

C. C. finally started looking at him, while saying, "Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "C. C., why haven't we been talking to each other?"

C. C. replied, "Blame yourself. You're usually the one who jabbers on."

Lelouch responded, "Hey." C. C. chuckled. Lelouch said, "This situation seems to amuse you, but you're the one who got us into this awkwardness. You kissed me, which made things weird between us."

C. C. looked away from Lelouch and replied, "I suppose that could be considered an awkward moment. It could also be considered something more meaningful." She started laying on the couch, with her back turned.

Lelouch walked up to her and said, "I have to know why you kissed me."

C. C. jokingly replied, "I didn't you were such a fanboy of kisses."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment and responded, "C. C., you're trying to avoid the topic, by making me look bad. Things aren't going to be the same between us, until you tell me why that kiss happened."

C. C. had a gloomy look on her face, while saying, "To be honest, I don't think things will ever be the same."

Lelouch replied, "C. C., please end this little game."

C. C. got off the couch, looked at him, and asked, "What do you want me to answer?"

Lelouch asked, "What was the reason for that kiss?"

C.C. often thought about why she'd do that. Instead of delaying the truth any longer, she tried to give a direct answer. She said, "I wanted to."

Lelouch looked surprised, while asking, "You wanted to kiss me?"

C. C. smiled and answered, "I wouldn't kiss you, if I was repulsed by the thought of it."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and asked, "What was the real meaning? Is it because I'm so attractive? Is it because you weren't thinking? Is it because you were just trolling me?"

C. C. sighed and figured she should tell Lelouch the full truth, in order to make him shut up. She said, "On that day, you found about me being considered a witch, who was hated and feared by everyone. I've lived an immortal life, a life without people caring about me or liking. Your brief speech brought more comfort to my heart than I had felt in years. It had been so long, since I felt that a person genuinely cares about me. You said if I was a witch, you'd be a warlock and that warmed up my heart. For the first time in years, I felt glad to be alive."

Lelouch stood around, while feeling deeply surprised. He had been used to getting in people's way and causing them trouble. He wasn't used to making such a big impact on others. He asked, "I made you appreciate life?"

C. C. said, "At least in that moment."

Lelouch had a question roaming around his head and he figured he should ask it, despite feeling embarrassed. He asked, "You don't regret the kiss?"

C. C. answered, "I have a countless amount of regrets, but that kiss isn't among them. For the past few weeks, I felt shy about it, but not anymore. That kiss represented how you made me feel, so regardless of what you think, I have no regrets about it." She paused and said, "Since I answered your question, you need to answer one of mine."

Lelouch had butterflies in his stomach, while saying, "Very well then. Go ahead and ask your question."

C. C. asked, "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Lelouch eyebrows widened in surprise, over what C. C. had just asked. He was so busy trying to get C. C. to explain how she felt the kiss, that he hadn't thought much about his own feelings. He spent a long moment, thinking about how much that moment meant to C. C. and how happy it made her. After a long period of silence, he looked back at her and said, "At the time, I was deeply confused and didn't know how to feel about such a thing. However, if that moment meant that much to you, I'm glad it happened."

C. C. had a pleasantly surprised look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Lelouch answered, "My mission of saving Japan was to make the country safe and happy. However, I also have personal goals in mine and one of them is to make you smile. If I have accomplished that, then I finally feel good about myself."

C. C. had become overcome with emotions, once again and just like the last time that had happened, she started kissing Lelouch. Once again, Lelouch was surprised and nervous, but he snapped out of it and started enjoying kissing her. Kallen started opening the door, so she could check up on them. Lelouch and C. C. were still kissing, but they quickly stopped, before Kallen got inside. Kallen looked at them and said, "Hi guys. Did you guys finally talk?"

Lelouch tried to hide his nervousness, while saying, "Yes we did."

C. C. said, "We had a long conversation, so you can stop being concerned about us."

Kallen took a closer look at them and saw that they were both blushing. She was wondering what was going on between them, before she started piecing things together. She said, "You two have feelings for each other, don't you?"

Lelouch remained silent, while trying to think of a non-embarrassing way to answer that. However, C. C. blurted out, "Yes, we have feelings for each other."

Lelouch nervously replied, "C. C., you weren't supposed to say that."

C. C. winked and responded, "You didn't want me to lie, did you?"

Lelouch said, "I lie all the time, so I wouldn't of had a problem with that."

Kallen was picking up on the blossoming feelings between Lelouch and C. C. She asked, "Are you two in a relationship?"

Lelouch shook his arms around and said, "Kallen, please don't assume anything."

C. C. said, "We were kissing, when you were about to enter the room."

Kallen replied, "I see." Deep down, Kallen had feelings for Lelouch, but he led such a dangerous life, she wasn't so excited at the thought of becoming closer with him. She said, "I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I'll see you later." She left the room.

Lelouch looked back at C. C. and angrily asked, "Why did you tell Kallen that?"

C. C. answered, "I didn't tell any lies. Isn't honesty a good thing?"

Lelouch said, "Our kiss was a personal, private moment. You shouldn't tell others about it."

C. C. replied, "I understand. Is there anything I can do to make you smile?"

Lelouch blushed and shyly answered, "Another kiss."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You got it." She kissed him, which made Lelouch smile. The two of them felt happier than ever, thanks to their rising feelings of love.


End file.
